


Different dimension?

by septiplier_jeanmarco_AWAY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Marco Bott, Co-coach Levi mentioned, Coach Erwin mentioned, Cook Connie, Cook Sasha, Doctors son!Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Guard Bertolt, Guard Reiner, Knight!Levi, M/M, Maid Krista, Maid Ymir, Prince Jean Kirstein, Top Jean Kirstein, basketball player!bertolt, basketball player!connie, basketball player!eren, basketball player!jean, basketball player!reiner, basketball player!ymir, cheerleader!armin, cheerleader!krista, cheerleader!marco, cheerleader!sasha, king Erwin, suppose to be a whore!marco, treasurer!armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier_jeanmarco_AWAY/pseuds/septiplier_jeanmarco_AWAY
Summary: Marco:hi it's me Marco Jean:and me Jean Admin:and me who has no life and loves jeanmarco so enjoy the story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fit For a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295224) by [SizzleShorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzleShorts/pseuds/SizzleShorts). 



Normal POV

 

“We’re heading for a basket! We’re moving down the floor! We are the mighty Trost Eagles! And we know we’re gonna score!” The cheerleaders for Trost chanted cheering on their basketball team as their star and captain basketball player made a free shot. The crowds were going wild for their teams. This was going to be the last match for the entire season. They were going against the most unbeatable team and they only needed one shot.

 

Jean POV

 

The stands went quiet as I stood at the free throw line. One shot Jean. Don’t screw this up. I took a deep breath and looked over at the cheerleaders. When I found his face it made me feel like I was unstoppable. I can make this shot. I can do it.

 

Marco POV

 

You can do it Jean. I know you can. The stands went insanely quiet as Jean stepped up to the free throw line. It all depends on him. I saw him look over clearly nervous and not sure if he would make. I gave him a smile and nodded seeing him loosen up. You can make this shot. You can do it.

 

Normal POV

 

It seemed as if everything was standing still. Jean’s knee bent for him ready to make the shot. The ball left his hands as the ball flew gracefully across the court and towards the hoop. Everyone watched as the ball went straight through. It happened all so fast Jean was winded of all the air in his body. His smile was wider than it had ever been.

 

Jean POV

 

I did it. I fucking made the shot! I smiled as wide as I could as I heard the crowds roar loudly and my teammates going up to me and hugging me tightly. Reiner and Bertholdt lifted me on their shoulders causing me to laugh loudly. I looked over and looked at the cheerleaders seeing Marco wasn’t there and neither was the other cheerleaders. Where did they go they’re suppose to still be here. I frowned slightly going towards the locker room when I was finally let down. Right now all I want is a fucking shower.

 

Marco POV

 

Why did I listen to them. I’m currently walking towards the back of the school when I’m suppose to be in the gym giving my boyfriend the biggest hug I can muster due to the screams of happiness I hear meaning Jean made the shot. Sasha grabbed my arm tighter and pulled me harder. “Its this way! Hurry up!” She said starting to walk faster. I turned to look at Armin and Krista who were following behind seeing that they both had no idea what Sasha was talking about. I sighed and kept walk pulling down the back of my skirt feeling it rise slightly. Yeah I said skirt. Everyone on the cheerleading team wears a skirt including the males. And really it’s not that bad unless your legs are hairy. Mines aren’t though! I shave every night! When we stopped Sasha went over to this area that I didn’t even know was suppose to be there. It was a door that look like one of those medieval doors. Why would our school have a medieval door behind it? “Cool right me and Connie were just walking when we saw this door and decided that we should open it but we didn’t want to do it all by ourselves. He’s bringing the others. But while we wait I brought some deodorant for our smell.” Sasha said taking out four deodorant sticks one to each of us. We all put on our deo and Krista and I being the very neat people brought our little “hip purses” and took out some snacks for us to munch on. 

 

Jean POV

 

After I came out the shower Connie rounded up me, Reiner, Bert, Eren, Mikasa, and Ymir. Yes we have two girls on our team and none of us do not care about seeing each other naked. I don’t know why but none of us could find our regular clothing so we just put back on our uniforms. Something smells fishy. Connie all of us towards the back of the school saying the cheerleaders were waiting for us. Now that definitely got our attention especially mine. He lead us towards the back when I heard Sasha yell “What took you guys so long!” When we got towards them Ymir almost put Krista a hug that looked more like a Mortal Kombat Fatality. How she can stand those hugs I will never know. “Jean!” was all the warning I got before I was practically tackled by Marco. I chuckled hugging him back smiling widely. I kissed him softly as he kissed back. I told him that I made the shot and he smiled brightly “I told you, you could do it.” I smiled more kissing his head and holding him waist to waist with me. We looked over at the others seeing that everyone had their full attention on Sasha. She explained to us that her and Connie found this weird looking door and they wanted all of us to go through it. “So you’re telling me, that you rushed me through a great fucking shower just to walk through a door.” I retorted getting a hit in the arm. “Jean be nice!” Marco said. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer “You know your hits don’t hurt babe.” “Anyway shall we go through this door.” Connie said opening the door. We all hesitated but walked in completely we saw another door in the dark room us all shining our phones also seeing that there was no service. We heard noise on the other side and me being the brave person I am opened to door and was meet with a giant table and what the hell is that me and all my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so freaking long to update thanks to those that waited tho. If someone would have told me high school would be this hard I would have dropped out years ago.

3rd POV

When Jean opened the medieval door a bright light flashed over the teenagers. Most of them shielded their eyes but Jean and Marco were too late in doing this. The door all of a sudden slammed shut. It startled the teenagers into looking at the door. When they looked at it, it started to fade away. Connie exclaimed loudly more scared than he should be, “Have you guys not watched scary movies! If we stay we might get stuck in here!” This scared the teens enough into running out of the hidden room quickly tripping over each other and squeezing through the door. Eren was the last one out when he closed the door and moved towards the group where he saw worry in his boyfriend’s face as he watched him look around the group of people. “Hey Armin are you ok?” he asked going up to him and touching his shoulder. Armin looked up at him shaking his head no. The next words that came out his mouth startled the others to look at him stunned. “ Where is Jean and Marco?”

Jean POV

Ugh..my head. I sat up rubbing my head with it hurting for some reason. Why is it so fucking bright fucking sun. I opened my eyes looking around me seeing a wall with those same two medieval doors right in front of me. I looked to my left and almost choked on air. “Marco!” I crawled over to him and rolled him on his back. “Marco wake up are you ok?!” Fuck I’m panicking. But I can’t calm down. I started shaking him panicking more. “Marco wake the fuck u-”. Before I could finish my sentence I got a hard upper cut to my jaw making me fly back. I screamed out groaning.

Marco POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. Me being the son of a police officer, I immediately thought someone was trying to rape me or something, so I did what I was raised to do. I punched the shit out of the bastard. When I heard the scream and groan I knew I fucked up. I opened eyes regretting it immediately only to see Jean balling out on the ground holding his jaw. I gasped loudly going over to him quickly. “Jean! Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I thought you were someone else!” I moved his hands away from his face so I could look over him. “........You little baby you didn’t even get a scratch!” I said smacking him in the head. 

3rd POV

“This is domestic violence.” Jean said holding his head sitting up and looking around not noticing the group of disturbed look alikes watching them in silence. “Well you deserve it for scaring me like I hurt you….Asshole” Marco said the last part quietly then nudged him wobbling up and straightening out his skirt. Jean stood as well dusting himself off. They both stopped when they heard someone clear their throat loudly behind them. They looked at each other with wide eyes before turning around and being faced with those same faces they saw earlier. The look alike Jean and Marco stared at them the most. The silent staring contest scared Marco so he moved closer to Jean’s side gripping his arm and trying to hide. Jean looked around the table and stopped when he saw Erwin. His basketball coach wearing a crown, and his co-coach Levi standing by his side like some knight.

Jean POV

I don’t know what it was but when I looked at them I just burst into laughter. I laughed so hard I fell back on the ground and started crying. I heard small giggles coming from above me looking up to see Marco laughing and covering his mouth most likely realizing why I’m laughing. He still looks gorgeous. I stood and took out my phone ready to call Connie and tell him about this but then I saw I didn’t have any service. NO…...No...no. “Marco...check your phone.”

Marco POV

I looked over at Jean confused and grabbed my phone out my very manly mini purse with a furball keychain and glitter and grabbed my phone. I opened it just now I remembered I had a download going on and I should check on it. I looked at my phone and my heart almost dropped. “J-Jean please tell me this is a prank.” I said looking at him tearing up. This can’t be happening I was downloading the newest BTS album. Jean just shook his head and showed me his phone seeing it was the same way then he hugged me most likely seeing my tears starting to make their way down my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder than I’ve ever cried. We...have...no...service. I heard a gasp and a chair scrape and looked out from Jean’s shoulder to see...Armin! My eyes widened and I grabbed him hugging him tightly. “Oh my god! Armin you're safe!” I pulled away and looked him in the face. “Where are the others..and how did you get into this outfit where is your uniform and what’s up with the glasses?” He cocked his head to the side opening his mouth but before he could answer I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away from him.” Marco I don’t think that’s our Armin..and I don’t think this is our world.” 

3rd POV

The freckled teen looked up to Jean then at the people at the table. Realization started striking him and he immediately latched onto Jean like a leech. “ JEAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!”  
“You're in my soon to be kingdom.” the other Jean stated mistakenly letting his eyes trail down the weird Marco look alike’s figure when he looked back up he was caught with glaring honey eyes. Erwin stood and told them to sit and the remaining seats of the table. “Sit. We need to talk about why and how you two are here.” They both walked over to a chair and Jean sat down letting Marco fall back on his lap holding his waist and Marco wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. The other Marco eyed them seeing that they both looked way younger than him and HIS Jean.  
“So tell me how you got here.” Erwin said watching the teens. “Well…” Jean started clearing his throat. “It’s kinda a long story but…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens  
> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPDATE BUT LIKE THE FIRST TWO WORDS IN THIS SUMMARY "SHIT HAPPENS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IM BACK

3rd POV

"And that's all I can remember." Jean said finishing his explanation as to why they were there.

"So your saying you and you friends saw a weird looking door deciding to go in it without thinking of the consequences and then you two-" the other Jean said pointing to the both. "Ended up here?"

"Yes..." Marco said clinging to Jean more.it made him feels safe being in a foreign place.

Eren POV

"Even in different worlds every jean still looks as ugly as the next." I said smirking seeing the both Jean's glare at me. Then the unexpected happened.

Marco POV

"Ok I need to clean my ears 'cause I know damn well you did not just call my jean ugly." I said getting ready to jump across this table. I'm already pissed with not getting to download the newest album of my favorite band, being in a world with look alike people, and now he lays this shit on me.

"You heard me sweet face. I don't know why you would fall for a horse anyway." He said rolling his eyes.

That was it. Right when I was about to launch myself at him Jean grabbed my waist tighter. "He's not worth it babe!" I heard him say.

"Yeah listen to you horse stra-" he couldn't finished before my eyes filled with hate.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR TEETH STRAIGHT BITCH!" I yelled struggling against Jean's hold ready to beat him into next week.

His emerald eyes widened at my outburst which made me think. Did the other Marco let him get away with these types of things? "Marco calm down!" I felt Jean stand up from his chair as I still struggled against his hold.

Jean POV

"Erwin do you have a place for us to go so he can cool off he's probably just heated with the turn of events that has happened." I said looking at said man. Everyone else looked surprised when I just said Erwin which I don't understand why. 

He cleared his throat and nodded "In the kitchen right through those doors." He said.

I carried a frantic squirming freckled angel gone bad to the kitchen until I closed the door was when I let him down. He was about to storm pass me before I shoved him against the counter making him squeak with how much force I used. Cute. 

"You need to calm down right now." I said to him sternly which earned me a defiant look.

"Why should I when I can't listen to my favorite songs, I'm in a world with no wifi, the Eren here is a dick, and my hair probably looks a mess from laying on the floor!" He yelled at me his cheeks turning red with fury. 

I sighed looking at him eye to eye. "Ignore this eren and I already have the album on my phone so you can listen to it from there, don't let the wifi problem bother you and-" I said before moving my hand up to hold his cheek. "You and your hair look amazing no matter what ok?"

He blushed which made me smile when he looked down and a small smile caught his face. I lifted his head and kissed him feeling him become less tense. We pulled away from the kiss and I held him close to my chest for a minute before speaking." Wanna go back out there?"

Marco POV

"Yeah I think I'm better now." I said slightly embarassed at the way I acted. He grabbed my hand and lead the way out the door back into the dining area. Everyone was still seated but we're having a hushed conversation which seized when they saw us. We both took a seat next to each other. I looked up and saw eren staring at me. I tried best not to give him the finger so I just reached over into jean's basketball shorts pocket and took out his phone and grabbing my headphones out of my bag before plugging them into his phone leaning my head back and closing my eyes before putting the headphones in my ears.

Jean POV

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said towards eren who looked away immediately.

"Is he going to be ok?" The other Marco asked pointing to my Marco. "Yeah he's just listening to music to keep himself from giving your eren another asshole." I said.

"But I don't hear any music." The look alike Levi said eyeing me. "I'll tell you about it later but-" I looked over to see Marco drifted off and laid his head on my shoulder. I smiled kissed his head before turning back to the group. "Don't make him made like that again."

"No one forced him to get mad." Eren mumbled.

"And no one is going to force me into ripping your balls off and shoving them down your fucking throat if he faints." I retort back bitterly.

"Faint?" The other Jean asked looking at me curiously. "Why would he faint?"

"He has asthma. Yeah he has more control over it but when he gets really emotional no matter the state he can have a panick attack and faint. It happened once when we were kids and I'm not letting that event repeat itself." I said looking at eren.

>Flashback brought to you by ERWIN'S EYEBROW GAME BEING STRONG<

3rd POV  
"Jean help!" A young freckled child yelled having tripped after running away from those deranged men that told them they would give them treats if they followed them into the woods.

Jean turned around and helped Marco up before seeing the silhouettes of the creepy men and deciding it would be best to just climb up the tree. He whispered his idea and they both climbed as fast as they could before stoping on a branch seeing the men run beneath them and continuing going.

After they were out of sight Marco started to breath heavily and tears were streaking down his face and he couldn't breathe before he fell back against Jean who grabbed him before he could fall. 

"M-Marco..." Jean said looking scared. When he got no reply he started to shake him slightly and began to cry when he didn't get an answer. 

It took 5 hours before help could arrive for the poor boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to start updating this seeing that over 200 people have read it THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS MY HEART JUST CANT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop being lazy and actually update these stories. I started reading this one and got hella happy so let's just say get ready for some typo filled updates mates

Prince Jean POV

These two look alikes seem to be really close to each other. Especially when Marco called him HIS Jean. They look younger as well.

"How old are you two? Where are you from? What's up with the silly outfits? And why is your Marco blushing in his sleep?" I asked seeing as though the younger Marco'a cheeks started turning slightly pink and I could see the start of a smile on his face. He's fucking adorable.

"Well I'm 17. Marco is 17 but younger. We are both from a place called Trost. The "silly outfits" are actually my basketball uniform and his cheerleading uniform. And about his blushing..." The other Jean said while reaching to his Marco and taking out one of those things that were in his ear and raising it to his. "Taehyung hit and exceptionally strong high note that makes his knees weak."

I nodded then looked over at my Marco seeing that he was watching the other Marco rather intensely. 

"What's basketball and cheerleading?" Armin asked pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Oh basketball is a sport in which you have to get shoot a ball into a round net. Depending on where you stand determines your points gained when you toss the ball. I myself am actually the Basketball captain." He said rather proudly. I watched the other Marco. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Sure he looks exactly the same as my Marco but for some reason it feels different.

"Cheerleading is also a sport but has to do with flips, jumps, performance, and flexibility to determine the point system. Marco here is actually the Cheerleading captain and Trost High school has never lost any cheerleading competition ever since. They also cheer us on at our basketball games so when we're losing they boost our spirits."

I watched as the other Jean's eyes lit up when he talked about the things he loved.

"Why is your Marco more fiesty compared to ours?" Eren said looking irritated.

Jean POV

"Because his dad is a policeman and in order to protect his precious son from the evil in the world instead of eating ice cream and watching Disney his dad trained him to protect others and himself when needed. When you were saying the shit earlier he felt attacked. If I hadn't grabbed him you would have been picking yourself from the ground." As I said this Marco started to stir in my arms. 

I looked over to see him rubbing his eyes tired and his bottom lip was poked out almost like he was pouting for having to wake up. Fucking cute.

"Jean I had this really weird dream and like you were there and another you and this devil like eren and this adorable little armin with glasses like I wanted to squish his cheeks and then coach America and his side kick iron shorty was there and--" before he could finish he cut himself off with a yawn and stretched which caused his top to lifted up some.

Me being the great boyfriend I am pulled his shirt back down totally not noticing the other guys staring at my Marco like he's a fucking snack. Because of course he's not a damn snack.

 

 

 

He's a motherfucking 5 stars 4 coursed meal by no other than the best chef in the fucking world.

"Babe that wasn't a dream." I said making sure they heard the babe.

He opened his eyes and looked around seeing the others and he blushed in embarrassment remembering what he said. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Marco can you fucking stop I'm trying my fucking best not to have a fucking heart attack. STOP BEING CUTE YOU GORGEOUS ASSHOLE!

"We should probably get the some rooms to stay in." Armin said still having that blush in his face from Marco'a words.

"Yeah your right. I'll get Christa and Ymir to show them to their rooms." Erwin said watching us and waving his hand to probably go get someone to send them here.

All people except Jean and Marco POV

'I want him and he's going to be mine' they thought as they watched the burning red brunette die from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a dream I actually had i might add more tags seeing that things might happen later on but it depends on how many kudos this gets I'll try and update due to the reviews. If you have any ideas you can share them with me in the comments


End file.
